


Because of him

by Arienhod



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: connected to For her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't just her compassion that caused Loki to invite Jane to see the stars with him. It was the knowledge she left everything behind... because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of him

Jane's heart almost stopped when the demi-god that was to believed to be dead stepped in her laboratory in the dry Puente Antiguo. When he revealed to her he left his desires for the throne behind, when he said he just might travel the stars.

When he concluded she left Thor and Asgard behind.

"I did." she confirmed. And she hoped he wouldn't ask her about the decision because she herself still couldn't quite believe she did that. And especially considering the main reason behind that decision.

She did it because of him.

* * *

The squeaking of a chair being pushed back echoed in the large hall and the laughter and talking suddenly seized, as all eyes turned towards a single mortal among them. Instantly Jane's cheeks flushed bright red. She didn't like the attention.

But she disliked what she's been hearing for the past hour even less.

She learned years ago when Thor got exiled to Earth how important might, strength and valor are to Asgardians. How much they valued physical strength and ability to use a sharp weapon. And she accepted that. Now she learned exactly how little they prized anything else.

Most of the stories started the same way. Some enemy would threatend Asgard's safety and Thor and Warriors Three would defend the Realm Eternal. And then someone would shout for another story about great deeds Thor accomplished.

Some of the stories she heard before, from Thor himself, during those 3 days he was on Earth during his exile. But now they sounded slightly different. Now they lacked another character that went with them on their adventures. A character that wasn't known for physical strength but for his magic.

Pluto once said opinion is the medium between knowledge and ignorance.

If one asked Jane Foster she would say most of the Aesir warriors present in the great hall tonight are basing their opinions on the later. And for the life of her she couldn't understand why that bothered her so much.

Perhaps it was because she considered magic to be science that they didn't understand just yet. And when they looked down on magic she took it personally.

Perhaps because he died while protecting her.

Thor touched her hand and brought her out of her musing, "Are you alright, Jane?"

She smiled slightly at him before covering her mouth with a hand to hide a yawn, "Fine, just really tired."

"I will escort you to your chamber then."

Thor began to stand up but was halted by many voices demanding that he stays. The feast was in his honor after all. And before he managed to say anything, ensure them he would return in a short while Sif spoke.

"I can escort lady Jane, you should stay behind and enjoy."

When Thor didn't say anything to that suggestion Jane concluded he was alright with it. So she squeezed his hand that rested on the table next to a tankard and silently left the hall. And as she was walking away she could sense his eyes following her and wondered if he somehow knew what went through her mind for the past hour.

Jane walked silently behind Sif, looking around the tall hallway in awe, and almost bumped into the Goddess of war when she suddenly stopped and turned towards around.

"What-" Jane began to speak but was cut off.

"Why would you be so disrespectful towards Thor?" Sif asked, her face expression not showing the anger her eyes did, "I honored him with a story... I spoke about what happened on Midgard and you were frowning the whole time."

"I'm a scientist, first and foremost." Jane said, causing Sif to frown, "I collect all the facts I can before making a decision. And after seeing and hearing things here in Asgard I came to a conclusion you are in love with Thor, probably have been a while, and would do anything for him. Even commit treason."

"You are forgetting exactly why we did what we did mortal. If we hadn't went against Odin's orders and helped Thor stop Malekith you would be dead now. So show some gratitude."

Jane noticed Sif didn't denied or mentioned in any way Jane's comment about the goddess being in love with Thor. She wasn't surprised really, Thor was a wonderful person and Sif knew him for centuries.

And she chose to ignore that because Jane was aware that what ever feelings she had for Thor... they weren't there anymore.

Instead she focused on the more important part, "I didn't meant now. I wasn't talking about going after Malekith... I meant three years ago. I meant when Thor was banished to Earth."

"What are you insinuating mortal?" Sif instantly got insulted, "We asked Loki to return Thor to Asgard! He refused solemnly because he wanted the throne for himself. The throne that wasn't and would never be his."

"Then whose was it? With All-Father in Odinsleep and Thor on Earth whose was the throne if not Loki's?" Jane wasn't sure why she was doing this, why she was making this woman angry by defending a madman who tried to conquer her planet, but her mind told her she owed him this much.

"We did what was right!"

"You went against your king's orders. And I'm not talking about Loki, I'm talking about Odin. He was the one who banished Thor. How was Loki supposed to fix that if the condition was Thor needed to become worthy of Mjolnir again? I doubt he could just wave his hand and... I don't know... neutralize Odin's spell."

"You do not understand."

"I believe I do." Jane took a deep breath to calm herself, "The four of you came down to Earth, and went against Loki, solemnly because you dislike him. Plain and simple. We mortals have a saying. Solders don't question orders, they follow them. Perhaps Asgard should borrow it."

"We follow orders." Sif practically spat. She was beyond insulted that this mortal dared to question her loyalty to Asgard. This foolish child who knew nothing about their way of life.

"Yes, but apparently it depends who issued said orders. Apparently you believe you get to choose who sits on the throne, and base that choice on personal opinion."

"Why are you suddenly so protective of a Liesmith?"

Jane looked away from the angry warrior in front of her and muttered, "Someone has to be."

"His mother used to do that." sudden voice coming from the end of the hallway surprised them.

Sif froze and turned around, instantly standing straighter as Odin All-Father walked closer. Jane on the other hand didn't remove her eyes from the sky she saw through the large window. She knew it was probably the last time she would get to see Asgard's beautiful stars.

"A mother who loved her son very much and would have wanted him attending her funeral." her voice was soft and calm but it cut deep.

Odin nodded, like he agreed with her, "That is why you went to see him in the dungeons."

Jane turned towards the old king and, while ignoring Sif shocked expression, defiantly reminded him, "Your order said no Aesir was to visit him. So I haven't actually broke the order since I am not an Aesir and will never be one."

"You are much like Loki was." Odin surprised them by saying, "Give him a law and he will find you a loophole."

"I suppose." Jane muttered.

Odin watched the strange mortal who changed his older son and cared for his younger more then those who knew him for centuries, "You are returning home."

Jane nodded, "I am. I have discovered some bridges just can not be build."

"I agree." the king spoke.

\---

When she finally arrived in her room Jane looked around, trying to remember as many details as possible. Asgard was a beautiful realm, but it seemed there were things hidden underneath the surface. Things that ruined the shine of the gold in her eyes.

Slowly she ran her hand over the spines of countless books on the large shelf. She wished she had time and knew the runes so she could read them all. But it was her last night in Realm Eternal. Tomorrow she would return to London and from there to dusty Puente Antiguo.

And she was okay with it.

She picked a lovely book bound in brown leather and opened it. It was too written in runes and Jane smiled. Some of them reminded her of the runes used in her favorite trilogy. Instantly she sighed and returned the book where she found it.

It was silly, but she couldn't help herself from finding similarities between Odin and Denethor. Both had two sons; favored the older one who was like them and preferred the glory on a battlefield, looked down on the older one who enjoyed knowledge hidden in books.

She remembered that in the third book Denethor told Faramir his pride of his son's accomplishment depends on how his son returns. He told his son he would only be proud of him if he was killed in battle. And then the steward regretted it when he, in his madness, believed his son was dead.

To her Odin didn't seem much different now that Loki was dead. 

But what use was father's pride to a dead man?

\---

Thor didn't tried to stop her from leaving the next morning. He simply came to see her off, to say goodbye. There were no tears nor promises they would see each other again.

And Jane was fine with that.

The illusion was destroyed.

* * *

Loki blinked. This strange mortal continued to surprise him.

"Very well." he said like it was a bother to him, when in fact he wouldn't mind it one bit.

"Very well... what?" Jane asked.

A wide smile appeared on Loki's face. There was no trace of mockery, it was more... happiness... content... something that Jane couldn't really recognize. But it made her smile back.

And her smile widened when he eventually explained, "You showed me compassion. I will show you the stars.”

He would perhaps someday reveal to her he went through her memories to find out what happened on Asgard after his death. Someday when he properly precessed the fact she left behind so much...

Because of him.

 


End file.
